The Search
by Shyyyy15
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Should I?

"Fang, you can't do this! Not now! Please, you can't!!" Max yelled.  
"Max, I have to!" I explained  
"Why?" Her expression was so heart breaking, but I HAD to do this. Honestly, I really HAD to do this! I had been forced… more on that later though.  
"It'll all make sense one day, love." Tears were in her deep brown eyes, and there was SO much pain…I hated causing her this much pain.  
"But, I want it to make sense NOW!!! Fang, PLEASE!! Don't do this to me!!" Then, she started to cry. Dammit… I cannot STAND when she cries. Max cries so RARELY, I hate when she does. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away. Now that, hurt.  
"Please love, understand that I can't tell you right now." Ugh. Max was sobbing now.  
"You…you….we…we…you…can't….leave…what…bout…us?"  
"Max, love, stop crying and we can talk."  
"F-f-f-fang p-p-p-please d-d-don't l-l-leave m-m-m-m-m-m-me! Y-you promised m-m-me!!" Man, I could so not STAND her like this! I can't believe I was doing this!!

_Flashback_

_I went out to get the mail and there was a letter. For me. Being the curious bird kid I am, I opened it. I was sure I shouldn't have opened it, but I was curious…and yeah. Well, this is what the letter said:_

_Fang,_

_If you want to keep Maximum safe, you will do what this letter says. First, leave your stupid, no good Flock. Second, make sure none of them follow you. Third, come to (fly to) this address, 2989 Broadway Lane. And last, come into the building, you will be given further instructions from there._

_You Know Who_

_After I read it I quickly tucked it in my back pocket. I couldn't do this. And I wouldn't._

_End Flashback_

But yet here I was doing this. Man, this really sucked!

**_ Hey, okay guys tell me if i should continue!!!! Because I'm not really sure about this story...I don't think it's that good...but yeah tell me if I should continue...and i have the anonymous reviews or whatever up so...please review and tell me if it's good or not... Thanks!!_**

**_~Fang's My Brother~_**


	2. Oh no!

**Molly, Thanks and the book is called Maximum Ride…and yeah it's a series…**  
**RomanticFictionFreak, thanks for the review!! And well the Max thing WAS a bit much…lol but yeah I hope it's better in this chapter!!**

**So DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to or referring to any Maximum Ride related stuff… Although, I DO own …the idea… and some awesome looking socks…. Lol**  
**Kay, here we go!**

**End of last chapter:**

**_After I read it, I quickly tucked it in my back pocket. I couldn't do this. And I wouldn't._**

**_End Flashback_**

**But yet here I was doing this. Man, this really sucked!**

* * *

FANG POV

"Fang?" I heard Max ask.  
"Yes?" I questioned.  
"You were spacing out."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"So, are you going to tell the flock or do you want me to?"  
"Max, look, I am so sorry I'm doing this to you, to us. But you have to understand, I have no other choice."  
"How could you NOT have a choice? We all have choices to make, Fang. And obviously, you are making yours right now."  
"Max, you're not understanding what I'm saying!"  
"Yes, Fang, I do understand! So, go! Do whatever you have to do! Just know that I will never, ever, forgive you for what you're about to do!"  
"I don't expect you to."  
"Okay, then you can go now."  
"What?"  
"Go!"  
"Alright." I went over to where she was sitting in my black computer chair, kissed the top of her head, and opened the window and started flying to...New York. Or at least I guessed it was New York. I mean the address was on Broadway Lane...soo...

MAX POV

So, here I was in _his_ room on _his_ computer chair thinking about_ him_. Yes, Fang. Who else? I can't believe he left me/us! He made a promise and he broke it! Well, I wasn't going to let him ruin my day.

"Max?" I heard a sweet, angelic voice ask.  
"Yes, sweetie?" I put up mind-blocks. Damn her mind reading skills.  
"Well, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and I were wondering if you and Fang wanted to go see Alice in Wonderland with us?"  
"Um, sure sweetie, but I need to talk to all of you about something, so tell everyone to meet in the living room."  
"Okay, Max" _*Sigh*_ It was time to face the flock. Man, why the hell couldn't _he_ have done this? Now_ I_ had to tell _my_ flock, had to disappoint _my _flock. OMG! I HATED HIM!! I would NEVER, EVER forgive him for this! As I headed down stairs my head filled with images of him. Ugh, damn him and his sexiness! **(lol)**

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into the living room. Immediately, Iggy sensed something was wrong.  
"What's up, Max?" Ig asked.  
"Where's Fang?" I heard Nudge ask. I sighed.  
"Well, Iggy, the sky is up. And Nudge, that's what I came to talk to you about."  
"Oh no."  
"Yeah," I took a deep breath and began, trying to be tough. "So, Fang said he had no choice but to go, but he loves you guys and will miss you."  
"What?" Angel asked, probably confused.  
"Okay, look you guys, Fang left." Nudge gasped.  
"When?" Iggy questioned.  
"About five minutes ago." I answered.  
"That butthead." Gazzy yelled.  
"I know." I replied.  
"Well, we should just go see the movie." Dylan suggested.  
"Yeah." I agreed. And with that we headed out the door, walking to the movie theater.

**Okay, well I am so sorry it's so short!! I will update with the next chapter ASAP!! Please review!! Thanks!! =-)**

**~Fang's My Brother~**


	3. Movie Review, Ice Cream, and a Freak

**Right so…Sorry it's been this long for this chapter but I swear I will make it up! Maybe give you guys three chapters in a day? And that's only goin to be if I get more than two reviews sooo how many of you are goin to the midnight showing of Eclipse? I am! = ) Oh and this will be short again! I apologize…profusely… Anyways sooo on with la story-o thing yeah that…k here we gooooo:**

**End of last chapter:**

"_**Okay, look you guys, Fang left." Nudge gasped.  
"When? "Iggy questioned.  
"About five minutes ago." I answered.  
"That butt head." Gazzy yelled.  
"I know." I replied.  
"Well, we should just go see the movie." Dylan suggested.  
"Yeah." I agreed. And with that we headed out the door, walking to the movie theater.**_

* * *

~Max POV~

So, it turned out Alice in Wonderland was a great movie! Surprisingly, even Iggy liked it…and he can't even see. So, the movie took my mind off of Fang for awhile, but soon images came back into my head like wildfire.  
"Hey Max?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sweet angelic voice.  
"Yes, Angel?"  
"I was wondering if we could go get some ice cream."  
"Yeah! I want ice cream! I love ice cream! It's sooo good and cold! And they have so many flavors! Like strawberry and chocolate and mint and I don't understand why mint is green. I mean it just doesn't make sense does it? I mean chocolate and strawberry are those colors because-" Nudge was soon cut off by Iggy's hand over her mouth and she blushed. Hmmm I'd have to talk to her about that…  
"Yes, we can go get ice cream." My sentence was followed by tons of cheers. Great.  
*****************************At the ice cream place**************************************

"So what do you guys want?" I asked.  
"Strawberry."-Angel  
"Vanilla."-Gazzy  
"Chocolate."-Nudge  
"Mint."-Dylan  
"Vanilla." –Iggy  
"Okay then, and I guess I'll have Chocolate." And with that I headed up to the counter.  
"Hey" the guy said.  
"Uh hi. Can I get a medium strawberry, two vanillas, two chocolates and one mint?"  
"Sure." The guy was staring down low cut tank-top.  
"Okay so how much is it?" I asked politely. Honestly, I was about to pound this guy's head in.  
"On the house if you call me. Here's my number." Man, this guy was a freak! And he wasn't even that good looking…I mean I would date Iggy before I dated this guy and that's saying something. Thank the higher power that our ice cream was ready. I took them to the Flock and we went outside.

**Right okay well I'm sorry that was so short, but I have writer's block and I need ideas. Sooo if you could help me that would be awesome! Alright, review? Thanks! =-D**


	4. Help Me?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
